Cat Fight
by I LOVE Greg
Summary: What happens when three girls all like the same guy? Check here to find out!Rae, Terra, Star, and Rob
1. Chapter 1

Hello peeps, how are you doin'? I'm kinda new at this so if you review please don't be to brutal.

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep. Bam " Damn clock." Robin said as he bashed his clock into peices. Robin got up and went into his closet and got into his costume, and then went down to breakfast. As he was walking through the hall StarFire was reading a book called " How to win a mans heart." " Hey, whats up?" Robin said to StarFire noticing the book in her hands. " What ya' readin'?" he asked as he tried to get a look at the cover. " Oh, um it's a book about a diet, and about being skiny." she said hoping he would stop trying to read it. " Oh, ok, well I'll be going now." " Ok." said StarFire as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. 

Robin walked into the kitchen and saw Raven and BeastBoy fighting. " Hey, whats going on?" Robin shouted as he walked over to them. " She won't tell me where she put my tofu pancakes." BeastBoy said complaining to Robin about Raven. " I told you I don't know what happend to your crapy pancakes." she said yelling at him. BeastBoy looked over at Robin and said. " Could you please deal with this problem?" he pointed at Raven in a agrivated way. " Raven, where are they?" Robin said looking over at her. " I told him I don't know." she said looking at BeastBoy with a frown on her face.

" Well there you have it." Robin said as he walked over to the fridge. " What you can't posibly believe her I mean look at her little smug face." he said looking at Ravens face and seeing a smile. Soon StarFire entered into the kitchen, still with the book in her face. " Oh, hello friends." she said looking at Robin with a smile. " Hello." Cyborg said as he popped his head through the door. " Guess what I found." Cyborg said all exited. " Your brain?" Raven said with a smirk. " Or perhaps a life?" she said as everyone in the room started to crack up. " Sadly no." Cyborg said with a frown.

" Terra." he said as he pulled her by the hand and brought her into the room. " Hey, Terra!" BeastBoy said as he rushed over to see her. "Hey, BeastBoy." Terra said as she looked over towards Robin. As soon as BeastBoy got over there Terra ran over to Robin. " Hey, Robin." she said in a flirtatious voice. " Um, hey Terra." Robin said as he back up a little. Raven saw how Terra was flirting with Robin and quickly said. " Hey, Robin I need some help." " With what?" Robin asked as he started to walk over to Raven.

" Um." Raven said as she tried to think of something. " Yes, Raven." Robin said as he waited for an anwser. " Um, I need your help in the gym." " In the gym?" he said as he gave her a funny look. " Um, yeah the gym I can't figure out whats wrong with the machines, they aren't working correctly." Raven said as she breathed heavily thanking God that she thought of something. " Um, ok well lets go check it out." Robin said as he helped Raven out of her seat.

* * *

Well I hoped you liked it. Sorry it wasn't very long I have to do the dishes before my parents get home. ( starts grabing dishes.) Well anywho sorry. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers and welcome to Chapter 2 "Confession" wow sounds so cool. Oh yeah sorry, um well about this next chapter someones got a confession hmm. I wounder who it could be. ( says while rubbing chin.) Well I guess you just have to find out.

* * *

" Ok, Raven show me what your having problems on." Robin said as he turned to look at Raven. "Um, Robin." Raven said kind of in a shy tone. " Yeah." Robin said as he looked aroud at the machines. " Um, I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to come right out and say it. " Ok." Robin said begining to get impatient. " I like you." Raven said with her cheeks all red. Robin rather in shock looked over at Raven in silence. " I know you probley don't feel the same way but." she said as she glanced up at him. Robin still being in shock said. " Um, I got to go do something." Raven felt abit upset.

StarFire saw Robin walking down the hall to get to his bedroom. "Nows my chance." thought StarFire as she flew into Robins room. " Oh my gosh, I can't believe this." Robin said as he started to walk into his room. " Well she is very atractive, and funny, and smart, and." Robin stopped as he turned into his room to see StarFire in a see through shirt and a silky pair of underware. " Oh, God what now." Robin said as he put his hand on his head and shook it.

" Why, hello there Robin." StarFire said as she picked up a book and started to read from it. " You look stressed." StarFire paused for awhile and then started to read more from the book. " You look like you could use a body rub." Starfire said continueing reading from the book. " Come here mama StarFire will make you feel all better." Robin freaked and ran out of the room. " Hmm. Maybe he's getting prepared." StarFire said as she saw Robin run out of the room. " What the hell is going on with everyone today." Robin said as he scratched the back of his head.

He turned to see Terra looking straight at him. " Oh, Terra thank God, do you know whats up with Raven and StarFire." Robin asked as he looked back towards his bedroom. " No, but there's something I want to disscus with you." Terra said as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the couch. " Ok, well what was it that you wanted to disscus with me." He said hoping it wasn't what he thought it would be.

" I love you Robin." Terra said as she started to continue. " I think we need to move our relationship to the next level." Terra said as she leaned in to give him a kiss. " Oh God I'm trapped." Robin thought as she leaned closer and closer to give him a kiss. Raven entered at the same time Terra gave Robin a kiss. " So did you like that?" Terra said licking her lips. " Yes, but what I liked more was when you stopped." Robin said as he finally shoved her off of him and ran. " Oh, how cute he's playing hard to get." Terra said as she raised her eyebrows up and down rapidly.

Meanwhile Raven rushed over to StarFire. " Oh, my God guess what I just saw." Raven said with her face bright red from anger. "What?" StarFire said as she floated over to Raven. " Terra jus forced Robin to kiss her." Raven shouted. " What a witch." StarFire said as he had a frown on her face. " I know, I mean can't she see that Robin likes me?" Raven said in a puff. " What? did you just say?" StarFire said in a angry tone. " I said , that he likes me." Raven said as her eyebrows rose. " Thats impossible seeing how he likes me." StarFire said as she had a confused look on her face.

Terra walked into the room. "What's up with you guess? I can hear all the way in the kitchen." Terra said as she ate a peice of chocolate. Raven and StarFire looked at each other and then looked at Terra as they punched her in the face nocking her to the ground. " Ow, what the hell was that all about." Terra said as she started rubbing her face. "Well how was the kiss." Raven said with a angry look on her face. " Oh, that Robin is a amazing kisser." She said knowing it would make them mad, because she knew that they also liked him. Raven smiled with her face bright red and then punched Terra again.

* * *

so how was that I thought it was exiting hearing how Terra kept getting punched in the face ha, what fun. Oh well um again I'm sorry for making it to small again I need to go to bed it's like 1:00 or 2:00 in the morning and I need to wake up early tomorrow or today or whatever because it's going to be my lil bros b-day party YAY!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone and welcome to chapter 3 Dog Pile YAY!!!!!

* * *

Terra got back up and prepared for combat. StarFire got her star bolts ready. " He's mine, I liked him first." StarFire shouted talking about Robin. " Yeah, well I get him because you didn't make your move yet." Terra said with a smile. " You both are insane, it's so obvious that he likes me." Raven shouting at the two. " Agh!" Terra said as Raven lifted her into the air and banging her up against walls. "Take this." Terra said as a huge rock bursted through the window, Terra tried aiming it towards Raven but it hit StarFire instead. " That is it." StarFire said as she threw star bolts at Terra. " Agh!" Raven said as she hit the wall as did Terra. 

" Haha, agh!" StarFires words quickly changed as Terra and Raven ran after her. StarFire ran and started knocking on Robins door. " Help! Robin." StarFire said still hitting Robins door. " No one can hear you Star." Terra said with a evilish grin. Raven looked over at StarFire and said. " Star I thought you would have known that Robin sleeps with ear plugs." " What!?" StarFire shouted as she ran as fast as she could through the building. Then StarFire looked over at Raven and throwing star bolts everywhere. " Uh." Raven said as she flew through the air, she quickly stopped herself just as she came to the wall.

" All right, it's on." Raven said as she made her raven portal, and appeared where StarFire and Terra was at. " Hmm." Cyborg moned as he yawned, he was sleep walking so he had no clue what was going on. " Wait." Terra said as they saw Cyborg go into the kitchen. " Nighty, night dear friend Cyborg." StarFire said as he went back into his bedroom. "Wait for it, wait for it." Raven thought as she waited till Cyborg was completely in the room. " Gottya." Raven said as she threw a black shadow that sucked them up.

" Where the hell are we?" Terra said as she started banging up against the black walls. "I heard Cyborg and BB talk about this place, they said that it was her mind." StarFire said with a grin, as she started to laugh. " What's so funny?" Terra asked as she looked around for a way to get out. " Well since we're in her head." StarFire said. " Lets mess with it." Terra said finishing StarFires sentence. " Exactly." StarFire said with a evil giggle.

* * *

Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter hehe. 


End file.
